


Fix The Pieces

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Gabriel says he's 'fine' well, he's not





	Fix The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This season is feeding off the Sabriel and I'm all for it. Hope ya'll like this it's hurt/comfort and fluff. God help us when the finale is upon us!

            ‘Cas is helping Gabriel settle in’ was what Sam said to Dean as they rallied around the war table. Some kind of hope, any kind of hope was welcomed at this point, Sam had no idea what settling Gabriel into any place would be like, because he didn’t like staying in once place. But he had. Agreed to this, he had said he was fine, but Sam knew better. He was all but sure Gabriel was holding back, it seemed that anyone associated with the Winchesters would hold back. The archangel was hurting, big time and wouldn’t admit it. Funny thing about that was that Dean and Gabe hated each other but were so much alike. They’d piled into the Impala and Gabe had acted as though killing the Norse gods would cure all his problems. He wasn’t an idiot. That smirk left Gabriel’s mouth quick. He’d gotten into the back seat and then said nothing.

            Sam slumped down in the bed at his back, eyes closing and heart thumping with Dean’s words of, more or less, protecting him at any cost. This was ridiculous, they’d dealt with this before, all or nothing was a bullshit answer and right now this was one of those cases. He wasn’t an idiot. Dean was being overprotective, as if they were 12 years old all over again. He wasn’t a fucking kid and neither was Dean. He needed to stop with the goddamn big brother routine. They were both close to 40, fuck Dean DID make it to 40 which shocked them both.

            His anxiety was at an eleven, he screwed the sheets around his body one turn after another, his mind racing. Just as he threw aside the covers to turn on the television, he heard the tentative knock at his door. Almost unheard.

            He pushed up from the bed, still in jeans and his bloody flannel and opened the door. What he didn’t expect was Gabriel, not cocky, or sarcastic, but head down and eyes barely peaking up beneath his lashes.

            “Gabe….” he started.

            “I can’t sleep,” he hurriedly said, “I heard you moving around in here Sammich and I thought…maybe you might be up…I’m healing and all that jazz and I can’t sleep.”

            “And?” Sam asked.

            “I-I thought maybe, if you were awake we could keep each other company,” once more he ducked his head, much like he had when he had said that he was indeed fine. It was a lie and Sam knew it before Gabe even delivered the line. He thought to give the archangel grief but moved his body aside and motioned with one hand.

            “Come on in,” he sighed with a sleepy smile, “I gotta take a shower before I turn in, you didn’t exactly leave us with a clean situation.”

            Gabriel grinned, small mouth tightening with the action, “Fine with me Sammy boy, do your business and I’ll be waiting here,” he said as he full body bounced onto the bed.

            Sam only rolled his eyes and entered his bathroom, the balming warmth of the shower clouding his mind. He washed the gunk off of his body and moved the shampoo through his hair. Soon enough he was standing at the breadth of his own bedroom with an archangel lying on his bed watching the Golden Girls.

            “This show was before its time,” Gabriel grinned, muting the tv, “Hello handsome.”

            “Gabriel, come on,” Sam started, knowing damn well that it was a deterrent from the angel for what was really going on. He dressed hurriedly, trying to ignore the remarks of his archangel friend, “Gabe, I know you’re doing this for a reason.”

            “What do you mean Samoose?” Gabriel answered cheerily, “You’re hella pretty to look at, damn those abs are on point.”

            Sam sighed deeply, sitting besides the archangel, “Gabe,” he started, “Stop it.”

            “Stop what?” Gabe frowned.

            “Stop the front, the guise,” Sam said shaking his head.

            “Stop what?” he said again.

            “You’re not okay,” Sam frowned and his lungs near seized, “Not okay at all and you came to my room for a reason. You didn’t just show up here to shoot the shit. You’re hurting and that’s okay, you got that? If you need to be held, or need talking to, there is nothing wrong with that.”

            Gabriel looked defensive and vulnerable in one fell swoop, “I don’t need that,” the panic was there amongst the lines of his face. All the times Asmodeus caused him pain and laughed, the whipping, the cutting, the humiliation, everything shined on his face.

            “You’re not okay,” Sam said against, cupping Gabriel’s face, “The faster you know that the better, and it’s okay.”

            Gabriel gulped, eyes widening and tearing up fast, “No, no it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t, he meant nothing….”

            Sam’s could feel the trembling of the arch angel, it was easy to perceive, his hands on his arms were testament to that, “Gabe stop, please stop, you’re not okay and that’s okay. Please stop….”

            “No,” Gabriel began, trying like mad to pull from Sam’s hold, “They’re dead I’ll be okay, they’re dead no!”

            “It doesn’t erase what they did, I’m sorry, “Sam’s deep timbered voice was there in an attempt to soothe, “That’s why you came to my room, you can’t sleep and that’s okay. We’ll stay up and watch movies or youtube, all of it, okay? You’re not alone. I’m right here and I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

            “Why?” Gabriel was suddenly sobbing, “You don’t owe me anything. I hurt you, you and your brother you shouldn’t want to help me. And Loki said, I’m worthless, I’ll die for nothing I’m nothing!”

            “No, I don’t think you’re nothing, but you’re hurting. I like you and I wanna help, so I’m here, you are not worthless and you will not die for nothing,” Sam supplied, “I’m right here, not going anywhere, got it? You need rest, to sleep, and I’ll stay here and it’s not because we need grace or anything like that. I want you to be you. All of you, feeling like you, so I’m here. Close your eyes,” Sam said, his arms looped around the entirety of the archangel’s torso, and then something that made Gabriel whimper, Sam kissed his brow and ran one hand through the length of his hair.

            “Sam….”

            “Sleep, close your eyes and rest. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, shhh,” he murmured holding the archangel close and still kissing the top of his head without thought. At this moment, apocalypse be damned, everything made sense.

            There was only a momentary struggle before Gabriel slumped against the hunter, “I’m not okay.” he sobbed.

            “I know,” Sam sighed, pressing lips to his brow again, “None of us are.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Please darlings leave reviews!


End file.
